


A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Hawk AU - Fandom, Inspired by - Fandom, Original Work, The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Gen, Owl Men, Superpowers, The Dark Side - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A wide-eyed, naive girl is raised to be a hero. Unfortunately, it goes horribly wrong.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts), [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> Cw: Superhero fighting, abandonment issues, implied death, imprisonment, etc. Police.

“Children, this is the moment that you all have been waiting for”.

Nervousness and excitement were at war in me-

“Today is when you will reveal yourselves and your powers to the world for the first time”.

Dad was pacing-

“Yes, Reginald Hargreeves did this recently with his children, why he lied about having adopted six instead of seven is still a mystery for a later date, but unlike him, you all will have uniforms and superhero names that you all will use while in there.

Understood?”

“Yes father”.

I think mine got lost in the voices of my twenty-one other siblings.

“Excellent”, he went on, pleased, “Now for you to wear your new uniforms. Flora, assist them”.

“Yes Darius”.

She pushed a button, and the wall slid open.

Hung up, there they were-

Chatter exploded.

_ I love it- _

White with pink rabbits all over it, and a rabbit mask to match.

-It didn’t really sink in that this was happening until we all snuck into the bank from behind.

Children and pregnant personnel were being guarded by owl-headed men with guns-

Anticipation kept giving me jitters.

I used my power to make five of them fall asleep at once, sinking to the floor under sweet dreams.

A large bear was hugging someone else harshly in the corner, a couple were snogging on their own, and a trio fought their vine restraints.

The giant lollipop weapon was out and smashing, a quartet laughed and cried simultaneously, an amalgam of office material kept another guard at bay, and a quintet dropped to their knees from sonic pressure.

Someone else lost a cat fight.

Like in the cartoons, there was a duo accidentally punching each other in the face.

“Come on, this way-”

I beckoned for the saved hostages to move out of the fighting.

They’d all be safe soon.

*

Police were outside, trying to break in.

They seemed shocked by everyone already appearing okay.

And then us.

The Supers-

“Who are you?”

“What happened in there?”

“-Are you in any way connected to the Umbrella Academy?”

-So many flash bulbs.

I couldn’t see a thing-

“There is no connection between my children and those of the Umbrella Academy”, Dad proudly told the world, “Other than sharing the same date of birth, my children are more skilled than those of Reginald Hargreeves”.

“-Mr. Hawkins, how many children do you have? And what happened to their parents?”

“I have twenty-two children, and their parents have been well-paid. My children are the first inaugural class of the Hawk Academy and they will be keeping our world safe from all threats both within and without”.

-I felt my smile fall a bit….

“Team Leader: The Iron Fist.

Second in command, The Pink Dragon.

The White Rabbit.

Botania.

Claws N’ Paws.

The Crystal Wolf.

The Theorist.

Sweet Tooth.

The Bat Queen.

Portal Jumper.

The Calico.

The Hippie.

The Nyoom.

Gadget Girl.

Luminosity.

Stratepop.

The Punisher.

The Femme Fatale.

Madame Scavenger.

The Dark Mistress.

Delsa.

And The Storyteller”.

‘The White Rabbit’ being, me.

*

It’d always hurt a little, that my parents, or parent, or whomever, had been willing to give me up for  _ money. _

Even if it was so we could be guardians.

For the good of the citizens……

Made me wonder whether or not I had any other siblings besides them.

I did love. . .it, but…

Dad sometimes did things. . . .

That made me want to call him Darius.

  
  


I’m not ten anymore……….

I got a job in a greenhouse by some miracle.

Somebody else works there too, but they’re never around when I clock in.

We’ve had plenty of missions since that day.

-Don’t tell anyone.

It was a concert venue, going into a sinkhole.

My eyes were full of debris, I wound up having to clean it off-

I saw someone staring at me.

-I slammed it back onto my face and ran the heck away.

And then I didn’t know whether to let anyone in on that or not...

So I didn’t.

It wasn’t anyone I’d ever met.

It wasn’t like I’d be able to give a name-

Mat had been acting weird lately, I didn’t want to give  _ him  _ a reason, either.

  
  


Well that’s me:

The Hero Girl.

Currently with some very questionable items on her bucket list:

‘Find my parents’.

‘Keep my job’.

‘Someday see the planet’.

Etc…..

If I could ask to peek at my own files, I would.

*

So anyway, that’s all I have to say for now. . .

This would be the moment that I drop my pen, but I...really don’t have a good place to put any of it.

I’ll keep all my secrets to myself and then they can’t be used against me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

I rearrange another plant.

Not a lot of people come in these days, but that’s alright. . . .

It’s nice to hear the quiet.

-Reminds me how peaceful it is.

The door jingles, or is it the flap?

“Hello-“

‘Wait, who are you-‘

Huh...

Come to think of it. . .

What’s that in...their hand?

I briefly see the words ‘Local Man Found Near Death In Woods’.

‘Huh...Weird. You’d think we would have been called in’.

They drop it on a table.

They stare at me, but it’s a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it.

I lean over, trying to read more-

‘Cool. My birthday’s in a week’.

.

Wait-

“. . . .”

What’s today’s date?

  
  
  
  


Huh?

“...What. . .happened-“

My hands are cold.

-There are sirens-

“In here, hurry-“

It’s the greenhouse again.

  
  


“-Ranted for five minutes, about the new repairs he was gonna give his fancy tech-“

. . . . . . . . . . .

“-I told him she wasn’t here, if he wants to further ransack the place he needs a search warrant”.

The boss is talking.

I keep thinking:

I’ve been thinking it’s September for months.

I vaguely remember:

‘This will make you get stronger’.

And I didn’t want to go, but I wanted to be good, so I said: ‘Okay’.

It was stupid-dark.

‘-Well that’s fine, I’ll just fade into the Dream World’.

And so I did.

And it was beautiful.

...

-And then I forgot I was even in there.

But my powers didn’t.

“-Do you know that guy hopped a fence into freezing-cold water?

Lucky thing someone saw him-

Must have been you”.

He was trying to get out of prison.

Apparently.

“It was very weird-not a peep before then-“

It’s cramped under the desk.

Oh well.

I know what my boss isn’t saying.

I can influence peoples’ minds with dreams.

Anything odd like that-

It was probably my fault.

Even if I didn’t know it.

.

.

.

“.....Getting late”.

Yeah....

“..............”

They close up shop.

“-I couldn’t start up a conversation with that guy for weeks.

What kind of power do you have?"

He nods to the co-worker who’s off doing something in the back.

“.......I don’t know”.

Real dreams aren’t too frightening and I’m getting really tired.

“Gotta buy more blizzard material tomorrow”, he mumbles.

I notice there are a lot of weather-proof bags down here.

  
  
  


So he goes, and that’s all there is. . . . .

Well maybe not.

“.........”

“.........”

The Co-Worker doesn't leave.

He just turns out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will be the first of many.


End file.
